Dinosaurs: Presidencia Absurda
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas|direccion_doblaje = Xóchitl Ugarte|traductor = Alan Prieto|adaptador = Arturo Castañeda|adaptador_music = David Bueno|fecha_grabacion = Mayo 2018|doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc.|pais = México|origen = Estados Unidos|año = 2018}}Dinosaurs: Absurd Presidency '''ó '''Dinosaurs: Presidencia Absurda es un especial animado de televisión de una hora de duración, dirigido por Axel Smit y producido por The Walt Disney Company, The Walt Disney Animation Studios y BOOM! Productions, siendo el decimoseptimo especial de la franquicia Dinosaurs y el tercer especial de animación tradicional totalmente aleatorio a los eventos de la misma. Se estreno el 1ro. de julio de 2018 en Estados Unidos por el canal de televisión infantil-juvenil: Disney Channel USA y el 23 de julio del mismo año por el canal de cable: Disney Channel Latinoamérica. Dicho especial es una sátira a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos, como una burla irónica al actual presidente Donald Trump, siendo la primera vez que la franquicia toca un tema como este. Reparto Voces adicionales *Rebeca Gómez *Yamil Atala *Carlo Vásquez *Jesús Guzmán *Alex Gesso *Rebeca Patiño *Mariana de la Laguna Jr. *Daniel del Roble Trivia Sobre el reparto *Eduardo Vallejo no repite su papel del Alcalde de Europa, a quien dobló en el especial antepasado, debido a que no se encontraba disponible al momento de las grabaciones, siendo sustituido por Sergio Gutiérrez Coto. *José Arenas tampoco repite su papel de Nick Hateports, debido a que ahora dobla a Lila, siendo reemplazado por Gerardo García, quien ya había doblado con anterioridad al actor Nick Frost en los trailers de Los amigos inseparables Dany y Jerry. *El candidato #2 es interpretado en inglés por Bill Farmer, mientras que en español por Mario Filio, siendo una coincidencia entre ambos actores, pues ambos también han coincidido con el personaje Goofy de Mickey Mouse, al cual interpretan en la actualidad. *Por su parte, Mauricio Pérez retoma a Donald Trump (aunque el no se interprete a sí mismo), después de doblarlo con anterioridad en The Genius Show y en un episodio de South Park (RDM), volviéndolo ya en la voz oficial de dicho presidente. *Jesús Guzmán vuelve a laborar en Sensaciones Sónicas, después de participar de forma recurrente en el estudio, entre los años 2009 y 2012. Sobre la adaptación *El debate presidencial en el que compiten Lila, el alcalde y los demás candidatos, se hace llamar en inglés: "The Incredible and Backward European Presidential Debate of billions of days ago", que traducido al español sería: "El Increíble y Atrasado Debate Presidencial de Europa de hace billones de días", pero en el doblaje, este es traducido como: "El Asombroso y Retrasado Debate Presidencial Europeo de hace millones de días", cambiando el número "billones" por "millones", debido a un error de traducción. *En la parte en la que Pat dispara una anguila de juguete para sacar al segundo candidato sin nombre, en la versión original, María asombrada le dice: "Son, what are you doing? You're going to kill him!", que traducido al español sería: "¡Hijo, ¿que haces?, lo vas a matar!", pero en el doblaje, se traduce como: "¡Hijo, por amor al cielo, lo vas a asustar!", quitando la palabra "Matar" del diálogo, siendo esta la primera vez dentro la franquicia que se suaviza un diálogo por tener referencias a la muerte. Esto viene a ser algo contradictorio a las anteriores producciones que no suavizaban este tipo de palabras. *Uno de los habitantes de Europa tenía una camiseta del alcalde que decía: "Do not vote for the mayor, a better world", el cual ya había aparecido con anterioridad en el especial antepasado, pero no fue leído por Memo Aponte Jr. debido a la velocidad con la que lo mostraban. En este especial, al verse con mejor imagen a la camiseta, el subtitulo forzado que la traduce, queda como: "No votes por el alcalde, un mundo nuevo", a pesar de que la palabra "better" de la camiseta significaba en español "mejor", siendo la primera vez que un subtitulo forzado tiene una traducción diferente a un inserto. Sobre la comercialización *Esta es la quinta entrega de la franquicia que incluirá textos en español. *También es la quinta donde aparecen los créditos de doblaje al español, sustituyendo a los originales en inglés. *En los créditos de doblaje, acreditan a Alejandro Urbán como la voz de Lila, pese a que el papel ya lo tenía José Arenas. Posteriormente se supo que el mismo actor pidió que fuera así, para respetar el legado de Urbán como el personaje. **También acreditan a Daniel del Roble en las voces adicionales, siendo la primera vez que lo hace dentro de la franquicia. Transmisión Véase también Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Especiales de TV Categoría:Doblaje mexicano